Transformers: New Recruits or Rather Old Friends
by Nightshade259
Summary: A new group of transformers comes.. and will the earth be safe?
1. Chapter 1

Transformers: New Recruits or Rather Old Friends

The New characters come form G1, Robots in Disguise, and Armada... Some characters might over lap from the shows but hey this was boredom.

I don't have any rights over Transformers

Takes place about a year after the movie.

Enjoy

"We have to find her..." Sam yelled at the five giant robots standing in front of him.

The other humans tried to calm him done, but were getting no where fast. "They're looking as hard as they can, the area they're covering is huge." Said Lennox holding the baby who was about to cry from all the yelling.

"They don't seem to be working to hard right now," Sam countered.

Epps stepped in and pointed out the fact, "Mikaela can easily take care of herself."

"We are not sure who took her." Optimus said in a slightly depressed voice. " It be Decepticons or Autobots." Only a few weeks before Bumblebee had been given, by the Defense Sectary, some sounds that the U.S. Government had picked up on their satellites. The whole team was pretty sure it was their language, but the sounds were to jumbled to tell them what side they were on.

Just as he had finished Maggie stepped into the garage, which now served as a base of operations. "I have something for you guys." She flashed the papers that looked a lot like pictures in the direction of Optimus.

"Do they show where Mikaela is?" Sam snapped back quickly.

"Mikaela's gone," Maggie sounded confused. Ratchet took the much larger then usual pictures from her. "We've kept this under raps, and I figured this was your area of expertise... So I stole some."

"What are they of?" Epps and Lennox asked simultaneously.

She shook her head. "Giant things... They look kinda like you guys."

"Definitely form Cybertron" Jazz commented. "Where were these taken?"

"Power plants."

"What about Mikaela? She's still gone." Sam tried to shift the attention back to the larger problem.

"They seem to be moving this way" Bumblebee tried to lighten the mood.

"One of those THINGS kidnapped her, and we have to rescue her."

"Yes, but how?"

Silence followed, only broken by the baby's crying.

"This is good" the leader of the Autobots stated. "I have an Idea where they'll hit next"

The Crickets sounded their song slowly and softly into the night air. The power plant guard stood by the gate bored as he always was at night. Only until a Pininfarina P45 Ferrari 612 Scalietti came around the corner. A Teenage girl was driving, not only a teenage girl, but a hot teenage girl. However, as the car came closer it didn't slow down, but rather sped up. With a loud crash is broke through the bar blocking the entrance. He picked up the phone but only static. Freaking he rushed towards the power plant, that was until the car changed into a huge robot.

A smaller one jumped out from it's arm. For some reason it stayed close to the girl.

With ease the larger robot-car thing broke through the roof and started to drain the power.

"The power plant has been attacked" Ratchet pointed out as the group of transformers and humans were getting closer.

"Hurry" Sam yelled to bumblebee.

The robot finished what was left of the power in the plant, and not a moment to soon. A large military Ah-64A Apache helicopter came into striking range.

As quickly as it was spotted , it to changed. In it's native tongue the first said said "Long time no see. How you hangin'?"

The other looked disgusted, and replied "Better then you."

Bumblebee had managed by this time to get close to the two. He could see Mikaela not to far from the non-helicopter transformer. By this time couldn't tell if one was and Autobot or if both were decepticons, and if one was good he couldn't tell which.

_I have to save Mikaela first though_. He thought.

The situation changed quickly as one held their gun level at the other. It took no time for the other to do the same. Within seconds the firing started. At that moment the other Autobots arrived unnoticed by the waring parties.

"Who's on are side?" Ironhide asked with his guns ready to go.

"I don't know ?" Bumblebee said blankly.

"How can you not" Jazz chimed in.

"Never mind that." Optimus interrupted "Be careful of both."

With that all five of them charged out of their hiding place. The Helicopter had just thrown the other on to the ground. Once he had seen the other Autobots he turned and transformed and flew away as fast as he could.

The Ferrai transformer laid at Optimus' massive feet. By now all of the others had their guns pointed at him. He put one hand behind his head and chimed "Yo, big boss man... Long time no see."

"Sideburn!" Optimus replied in a surprised voice.

**Nightshade259** : First story on here... Sideburn's car form may be wrongly named but I fail at knowing cars. Plus my spelling is bad. However more is coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers: New Recruits or Rather Old Friends

_The New characters come form G1, Robots in Disguise, and Armada... Some characters might over lap from the shows but hey this was boredom._

_Takes place about a year after the movie._

_Again No rights_

_Enjoy_

The Silence lasted for a little bit, and no one would take their gun off of Sideburn, which kinda scared him. "Yo, I'm a friend."

Optimus kept a small laugh to himself as he ordered the others to withdraw their weapons.

"Who was that?" the leader asked.

"Cyclonus, couldn't you tell." He laughed as he got up. He inspected himself for dents or chipped paint. Satisfied with the lack or any major damage, but annoyed by the few small nicks in the paint, he looked around for Mikaela. "Have any of you seen a chick about his size," as he pointed to Sam.

"Why are you looking for a baby bird?" Ironhide questioned.

"You guys really need to work on your people lingo." He mused. "It means a girl."

"How exactly did you end up with this girl of yours?" Ratchet gave him a dirty glare.

Looking like a guilty child, who had did something wrong and was trying to sound innocent, "I did it to protect her. If I hadn't taken her Thundercraker and Sky Warp would've taken her. I was doing good not evil."

During this same time the other humans, including Mikaela (who they had already greeted), looked at bumblebee. Finally Epps asked "Who's Sideburn."

A strange look of puzzlement crossed his face. " I have heard the name, but I'm not sure where."

Ratchet looked as if the name meant something bad. That sparked Sam's and everyone else's mind. "Ok, since you seem to know him. Who is he?" Maggie asked.

He knelt down close to them and plainly said. " If your human terms, a five year old who has a very him rank in our Army."

Lennox now wanted to know more. "How could he get so he if he is a kid."

"Not a kid by your standards of age, but he does act like one." Jazz finished. "He's infamous for disobeying direct orders, and lack of following protocol. So who really knows how he got where he is no..."

Ratchet interrupted, "because he is a good fighter, plus his brothers are smarter then he is and can keep him on a leash."

That brought strange images to mind for just about all the people standing there, but Mikaela got it quickly and started to laugh. " That's nice."

Ratchet chuckled slightly.

"HEY DID I MISS THE FUN?" Some voice said from what sounded like the sky.

Sideburn quickly he rushed closer to the transformer who had just landed on the burning building, and he made a rather interesting spectacle. "Look, if it isn't the mighty Jetfire coming down from his mighty throne in the heavens, to greet us humble ground dwellers..." his mood changed from the sarcastic to more serious, "You're late!"

"Optimus... I lost Hotshot." The newly named Jetfire shook his head and turned to Optimus. "I know... Well we found you." He looked at all the others. "More of you then Starscream talked about."

"No duh," Sideburn declared, "he's in Singapore."

"Starscream" Otpimus asked?

"... We should leave." Jazz pointed to the sky. "Some human planes are coming."

"Autobots roll out" Optimus shouted out loud.

Autobot's Base

"So an army of Deceticons are coming," Ratchet confirmed.

"Yep," Sideburn answered. Jetfire nodded in agreement.

"This is bad." Optimus stated. "We have to prepare."

During this time Mikaela had brought a dog into the warehouse. Sam was standing next to her wondering what she was doing with the dog. "Boys"

All the Autobots turned their heads to look at her and the four legged animal.

"I thought this would be fun to show you this." She stated. "Ratchet ans Jazz wanted to see a dog. So I thought I'd show you all."

The giant robots gathered around her and the dog.

She at first had the dog sit. In the background Sideburn, who had been whining that a dog was a stupid waste of time to watch, had sat like a dog right after she had told the dog to sit. Ironhide had looked at him in a weird way, but said nothing.

The next thing Mikaela had the dog do was beg. Again Sideburn got on his (what would be his) knees and looked like a dog begging for a treat. Ironhide this time paid slightly more attention, but again said nothing.

From there she made the dog lay down. A some-what loud crash was heard in the background. Ironhide stared and asked, "What are you doing?"

He wasn't the only one to notice this time but the others kept silent; however, Sideburn answered, " I dunno,"

"Well stop it."

"I would if I could."

"Please go on Mikaela."

"Ok," she said, annoyed by Sideburn mocking of the dog. Her glare faded as she told the dog to roll over. As before Sideburn made a large commotion as the ground shook under everyone's feet. This was all she could take. " WHY ARE YOU BEING AN ANNOYING ?"

"..." was his answer.

"Yeah, you should respect her." Ironhide glared.

"Yes," Ratchet agreed.

"Do you think I'd do this of my own free will. I'm doing what a human dog would do... A DOG. It's like being less then what I am. You know that." Sideburn defending his pride, although he was still on his stomach. When the others all glared at him he commented, "I swear I can't help it."

Mikaela stomped over to him, until she was right next to him, then she glared a death glare at him. "First you kidnap me, then you make fun of me. How am I suppose to amused."

Not intimidated by her, he replied, "I don't really care, cuz I'm not lying to you so go a way."

That only mad her more annoyed. "So you think your better then me?"

"No Duh."

"You should just transform." She said loudly.

A second later he had became a Ferrari again. She only stared, still mad but now confused too. "What are you doing now? Pretending to listen to me?"

He only honked once.

"Stop mocking me."

Again he honked.

"I think he really isn't faking it." Jazz laughed.

The Ferrari's engine revved in an awkward way and accelerated until he hit Jazz's leg. Jazz jumped a little at the small amount of pain, laughing at it. Ironhide too was laughing at the idea of listening to Mikaela. Sideburn turned and started toward Ironhide. Ironhide quickly sat on him before Sideburn could hit him.

Jetfire only stood and watched.

**Nightshade259: The second one...Prowl is coming in next and the secret of the Twins arrives**


End file.
